Only hope
by Tyra Kinami
Summary: Lee is having a hard time accepting that he can't fight anymore. But when the Hokage gives him a mission only he can complete. Will he succede or die trying? Naruto Digimon crossover
1. Chapter 1

_means thinking _

* * *

**Lee POV**

Useless. That is how I feel at the moment.

That lone word has been going through my head for the past three days. I never would have thought I would ever use that word. My optimistic behavior and power of youth usually overcomes my spouts of sadness and other negative feelings. It didn't this time and I wished it would have.

Those nin-doctors…why did they tell me? I wouldn't be in this situation if they didn't tell me. They told me my career as a ninja is over. OVER!!! I have spent most of my life working to be a ninja. Do they really think I would be okay without it? I lived, breathed, and prided myself at becoming a ninja. Do they know how hard I worked to even BECOME a ninja?

I wasn't able to use any ninjutsu or genjutsu because of my underdeveloped chakra coils. So graduating was difficult for me to accomplish. I did graduate, but now these infuriating doctors say I can't be a ninja anymore. They don't know how it feels to be told that you have to stop something you love.

What angered me the most was that they didn't speak directly to me. Actually I overheard them talking to Guy-sensei. I guess they didn't notice me because if they did they would have stopped the conversation…

**Flashback three days ago**

It was a week after Lee's battle with Gaara. His teacher Might Guy was sitting in the waiting room when two of the nin-doctors went up to him.

"Are you here for the one known as Rock Lee?" asked one of the doctors. The blank facial expression on her face told anyone that looked that she was serious.

Guy stood up from where he was sitting. "Yes I am."

"Are you his father?" asked the other doctor seeing similarities between his patient and the man in front of him.

"No but I am the closest thing he has to one because his parents were killed during the kyuubi attack. Then his guardian was killed on a mission when Lee was nine. Oh and I am also Lee's sensei."

"Well since that's the case could we have a word with you? It's about Lee's condition." Stated the women.

None of them noticed Lee was just around the corner listening in to the conversation. He knows what he is doing is wrong but he also knows this is the only way to find out how bad he is. It took most of his energy and willpower to even get out of bed. He also had to use crutches to move around. He could have used a wheelchair; it would have put less strain on his body. He didn't though because he views this as a way to strengthen his body.

"Is he alright?" asked Guy worriedly.

"Define alright. He's alright in the aspect he is going to live. He isn't alright in the aspect of being a ninja." Spoke the male doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Guy. Lee wanted to know as well. He will be able to be a ninja right?

"To put it bluntly," began the woman, "He can't be a ninja anymore. His injuries are too severe; he will NEVER be what he used to. He probably won't be able to walk normally again."

"I think its in your best interest to find another student," Guy glared at the male Nin, "What? I'm only stating the obvious. He can't possibly be a ninja in the state that he is. He will only hinder your team. He is useless."

"This news will crush Lee," Guy said sadly.

It did, the news hurt more then when Gaara crushed his left arm and leg. _I can't be a ninja anymore?_ Thought Lee. What struck Lee the most as he hobbled back to his room in depression was that lone word…

Useless.

"Thank you for telling me." Stated Guy. The nin-doctors nodded and then walked away. Leaving Guy to stare at the floor in sadness. _How am I going to tell Lee?_ He thought silently. Totally unaware that Lee heard the conversation.

**End Flashback**

**Normal POV**

Guy never did tell Lee that day, not even three days later did he tell Lee. He visited everyday and Lee could tell he was trying to act like nothing happened. Like Lee was still going to be a ninja, but Lee could tell by looking into his eyes that Guy was having an eternal battle; Of whether to tell him or not.

Lee is not angry with Guy or the doctors. He couldn't be its not their fault he is like this. Besides the male doctor was right, all he is doing is hindering Guy and the rest of his team. _I have to do something;_ he _thought I don't want to be a bother anymore. If Guy-sensei will not move forward on his own then I will push him forward. _

**Two days later**

Guy still didn't have the courage to tell Lee. Lee wished he would have so he wouldn't have to go through with his plan. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear. Lee grabbed his crutches and hobbled to the window. He grabbed his headband off the windowsill. He put it there himself because he gets mesmerized by it when the light from the sun reflects off of it. Hey, he can't help it, it's not his fault he's a sucker for shinny things. Shaking his head to rid those unnecessary thoughts. He opened the window with his right hand. Luckily he was on the first floor so getting out of the window wasn't too hard.

He made his way towards the Hokage's office. He needed the Hokage's help in order for his plan to work. You see Lee realized that the only way to push Guy completely forward was to leave the village. Lee knows that Guy will be devastated but hopefully the note he left behind in his room will help Guy understand why he is doing this.

When Lee arrived before the Hokage's office he was exhausted but he knew he couldn't rest, he wanted…. no he needed to do this. Shifting his weight to the crutch on his left, he lifted his right hand. Curling it into a fist he knocked on the door.

"Come in," stated an old voice from within.

Opening the door, Lee walked in with the help of his crutches.

"Oh Lee, shouldn't you be in the hospital resting?" asked the third.

"I should, but I needed to speak with you Hokage-sama."

Taking a puff from his pipe the third spoke kindly, "O.k. why don't you close the door and sit down?"

Doing as he was told, Lee closed the door and walked over to a chair across from the third.

"So what did you want to talk about Lee?" asked the Third curiously.

"You've no doubt heard that the doctors deem me unable to be a ninja." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes I have, but this isn't really about that is it?"

"No," admitted Lee, "It's about my team, more specifically Guy-sensei."

"What about him?"

"Since I can't be ninja anymore, I'm only hindering them. So I plan to do something about it."

"What exactly are you planning to do?" asked Sarutobi.

"With your permission I was going to leave the village. So Guy-sensei will have no choice but to move forward."

"That's all good…but where are you going to go?" The third asked Lee.

Lee then looked embarrassed, putting his right hand behind his head. He stated sheepishly, "Ummm…well you see…I didn't plan that far ahead. I guess try to prove the doctors wrong and get myself strong enough to be a ninja or die trying I guess."

"Hmmm…" the third rubbed his chin in thought, "How about I give you a mission."

"But Hokage-sama I'm not a ninja anymore…" The third hokage silenced him with his hand.

"Do you have your headband?" asked the third.

"Of course I do."

"Then you are a ninja." Stated the Hokage calmly.

"But…"

"No buts Lee you are a ninja, and you are fully capable of completing this mission."

Bowing his head Lee asked quietly, "What is the mission?"

"This mission will require you to be gone for three years maximum."

"This mission will take that long?"

"Yes it will, how long it will take depends on you."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked Lee.

"This mission is for you to become who you were destined to be."

"I don't understand, Hokage-sama." Stated Lee confused. _Become who I am destined to be? What does he mean by that…and will it really take up to three years?_

Quickly writing the mission down, the Hokage copied it and signed both. "Here," said the Hokage handing Lee the copy and a pass to leave and enter the village, "This is the mission in more detail. I would tell you myself…but if you don't leave now your teacher might catch up to you and stop you from leaving."

Realization dawned on Lee, "Thank you Hokage-sama for everything," With that Lee headed towards the gates, still clad in his hospital gown. Leaving behind a grim Hokage.

"Don't thank me yet Lee, because this mission is classified as an A-rank, you will find out soon enough why."

"You know it's his destiny," stated a small childish voice from behind him.

Turning around to look at the owner of the voice he stated sadly, "I know, but why Lee? What will be his reward for doing this?"

"He is the key to the survival of my world and the one that's connected to it. Without him all hope will be lost. His reward will be…" The voice paused for a dramatic effect. The Hokage leaned forward. Putting a winged finger to its mouth it continued, "a secret." The Hokage fell out of his chair.

"Why won't you tell me?" asked the Hokage.

"Because its fun to keep secrets…well I have to go Lee should be at the gates by now. Bye." With that the small winged like creature disappeared.

"Lee I hope you live through this and I hope you get what you deserve…" stated the Hokage as he looked out the window.

He met that creature the day after Lee's battle with Gaara. It came to the Hokage for help. The creature told him that if he didn't help then Billions of people would die. They weren't going to be any of his, but that didn't matter to the Hokage. If he had the power to help save billions of people then he will. He told that to the small creature with weird markings on its stomach.

The creature told him that the only way to save the people was to allow the creature to take Lee. Sarutobi immediately began to rethink his decision. He told the creature Lee's condition but the creature told him it didn't matter what condition Lee was in as long as he was alive. Sarutobi was at a crossroad. Will he save billions at the cost of separating a child from everything he loved?

The creature saw his discomfort and made a bargain. If Sarutobi will allow the creature to take Lee said creature would only keep Lee for up to three years. The third Hokage sighed and sagely agreed on the condition that Lee will some how benefit from this. The creature readily agreed and told him he will be back in a about a week and a half. For that week and a half the hokage was plagued with how he was going to tell Lee. Thank goodness Lee was planning to leave the village on his own, if not things probably would have turned out bad.

"Good Luck Lee…make Konoha proud."

**At the gates**

I'm almost there, thought Lee as he walked up to the gates.

"Lee?" asked a voice from behind him.

Turning around, which was difficult considering he was using crutches. The owner of the voice turned out to be Iruka.

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei what do you need?"

"What are you doing out here Lee?"

"I'm going on a mission."

"In hospital clothing?" Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking down he finally realized why a couple of people were staring at him weirdly on his way to the gates. Lee blushed in embarrassment, "Well…you see I sort of forgot to change." Bowing the best he could with crutches Lee finished the conversation with, "Well it was nice talking to you Iruka-sensei but I have to go, Bye." He turned around and started heading out of the gates after showing the guards his pass.

"Lee wait!!" Lee continued on his way ignoring him. Iruka started to follow, "Wait Lee…ack!!!" But was stopped by an orange ball of energy with yellow hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"HI Iruka-sensei!!!" Naruto stated cheerfully from his place on top of Iruka.

Looking at where Lee was he saw that he had disappeared. Sighing in defeat Iruka turned his attention back to Naruto. He couldn't help the smile that made its way to his face. Naruto's smile is infectious sometimes.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Will you eat Ramen with me?"

_I should go after Lee…but he did obviously have a pass to leave. I'll dwell on this later…maybe Guy could explain this to me, he should know._ "I guess I could, but you need to get off me first"

"Yippee!!!" Jumping off Iruka so Iruka can stand. Naruto then grabbed Iruka's hand and dragged him to his favorite ramen stand.

**Outside the gates**

Lee was making his way out of the gates and walked a couple of meters before pausing to take breather. Turning around he didn't see Iruka so that meant he was clear to go at his own pace.

He decided that his first objective was to find a stream or river. A couple of hours later he found himself at a river. Sitting down to allow his aching body to relax he stared at the flowing water.

"What do I do now?" He wondered quietly.

"You go to your destiny." Stated a small voice from behind him.

Lee turned his head quickly towards the unknown voice. All he saw was a small, white, floating creature before a bright light blinded and consumed him. The only trace of him ever being there was his crutches lying on the ground.

**At the hospital**

Guy was making his way towards Lee's room. _Today_ he thought _I'm going to tell Lee the horrible news. _For the past five days Guy has been hiding the terrible news. He knew what he was doing was bad and that he should have told Lee the day he found out. But he couldn't because he didn't want to see Lee depressed. He still wouldn't have told Lee if it weren't for the talk with Kakashi.

**Flashback to yesterday**

Guy walked to the memorial stone to find Kakashi already there. Going up to him he stood beside him silently while looking at the stone.

"You should tell him, Guy."

"I know."

"Then why won't you?"

Staring sadly at the memorial stone Guy spoke softly, "I don't want to see him depressed Kakashi. If I don't tell him he won't be depressed."

Shaking his head Kakashi sighed, "You don't get it Guy."

"What don't I get?"

Looking at Guy directly in the eyes with his lone one he said sternly, "If you keep this a secret from him any longer it will not only hurt him but you as well in the long run. Tell him the truth Guy before its too late. If you don't tell him soon you may regret it."

Seeing that Kakashi spoke the truth Guy let out a defeated sigh, "Okay fine, I will tell him tomorrow." He turned around and started to leave but paused. Facing Kakashi he gave him a thumbs up and smile, "Thank you eternal rival. For your wise and helpful words, I will never forget this. I can feel the power of youth flow within my veins yet again!!"

Looking over to Guy lazily Kakashi asked, "Did you say something?"

"You are too cool Kakashi. But that's why you're my eternal rival."

**End Flashback**

That conversation gave him the courage to tell Lee the bad news. Well that and the fact Kakashi is standing right next to him to make sure he tells Lee. Standing in front of Lee's door he knocked quietly. "Lee?" he called out. Getting no response he tried again but knocked on the door harder. "Lee?"

No response.

Getting worried Guy put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. Walking into the room he and Kakashi noticed one thing…the room was empty!!!

Running around the room he looked around frantically for any sign of Lee. Kakashi spotted something with his eye. Walking towards it he noticed it was a letter signed to Guy.

"Guy," he said calmly.

"LEE, LEE WHERE ARE YOU LEE?!"

"Guy!" Kakashi said a little more forcefully.

"LEE OH LEE, ANSWER ME!!!"

"GUY!!!" screamed Kakashi pissed off for being ignored.

"What do you want Kakashi? Don't you see I'm trying to find Lee?"

Walking up to Guy he shoved the letter into Guy's hand. "HERE. This is for you." He stated emotionlessly.

Looking at the letter in silent confusion. Guy noticed it was signed to him and from the handwriting it was from, "Lee…" he murmured.

"Well? What does it say?" asked Kakashi.

Opening it up Guy began to read the letter aloud,

"Dear Guy-sensei,

By the time you read this letter I will be already gone. I went to ask the Hokage permission to leave the village. I don't know when I will be back or if I will ever come back. You are probably questioning why I am leaving.

I know the truth Guy-sensei. I know that I can't be a ninja anymore, according to the doctors,"

Guy paused right there for a moment, "He knew all along and he didn't tell me?"

Shaking his head he went back to the letter,

"Your probably wondering how I know. I know because I overheard you and the doctors talking. I'll tell you the truth sensei. I'm not angry with you but I'm disappointed you didn't tell me yourself.

Guy-sensei I want you to do something for me as a last request…"

"I will do anything for you Lee," Guy said to himself silently.

Kakashi stood a couple feet away from him. _I really hate it when I'm right. This is hurting Guy and it must have hurt Lee a lot to even write this letter._

Guy decided to finish the letter,

"I want you to move forward, get another student, live life, and don't be depressed. Also don't blame yourself for me leaving. I decided to leave on my own. Thank you Guy-sensei and tell my teammates and the rookie 9 I'll miss them. Hey maybe I'll return someday, who knows? Good-bye sensei and may the power of youth explode!!!

Your student, Lee"

After Guy finished the letter Guy sank to his knees and buried his face into his hands, "Oh Lee."

Kakashi stood to the side staring sadly at his rival. _Hopefully he will get over this soon._ Turning around he left to find Sasuke to prepare him for the final part of the exam. Leaving behind a mourning teacher.

**Unknown place**

Lee opened his eyes slowly, "Where am I?" he wondered aloud. Looking around he sees nothing but white.

"You are in between dimensions," stated a voice from behind him. Turning around quickly he was met with a pair of black beady eyes.

He moved back from reflex, "Who are you?" as an after thought he asked, "What are you?"

"I'm your employer."

"My employer?"

"You received a mission, did you not?"

"Yes I did, but the Hokage never said anything about an employer."

"Did the Hokage give you the mission scroll?"

"Yes."

"Then read it right now so we can get down to business."

Taking out the scroll Lee opened it up and read,

"Mission: ask employer it is an A rank mission.

Time to complete mission: up to three years

Employer: Not Human, small white creature with black eyes and weird markings on its stomach.

Reward: ask employer

If you complete this mission you will achieve Jonin status."

Rolling the scroll back up Lee looked over to the creature in front of him.

"Well you obviously fit the description…so what's the mission?!" Lee was very happy at the moment. _If I complete this mission I will be a Jonin and one step closer to prove to everyone that you don't need to know ninjutsu and genjutsu to be a ninja. Obviously whatever this mission is will be hard. All I can do is try my best and hope for the best._

The creature looked at him with a smile, "First off I am a DigiGnome and the first part of your mission is live your life the way you want to."

"Is that it?" asked Lee.

"For now at least."

"But how am I supposed to live my life the way I want to when I'm crippled?"

"Hmmm…that is a problem. I'll make a deal with you." Began the DigiGnome.

"What kind of deal?"

"I will heal your wounds to the point where you only have light scars to remember them. Other than the scars your body will be back to the way it was before the battle with Gaara."

Lee couldn't believe his ears. Can he really do it? Wait why would he do this for me? "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, the only thing I ask in return is to allow these two humans to adopt you." The DigiGnome said while showing Lee a picture of a male and a female. They both had brown hair and eyes. "They are looking to adopt a child. Their names are Taichi Matsuki and Sora Matsuki. Will you be their adopted son?"

"O.K. I will," _If all I have to do is adopted in order to be able to walk again, then I'll do it._ Grinning softly. _Besides it will be nice to have a family again._

"Alright I'll send you to human world now. Please understand this is a different world so things are not the same. Good luck."

"Wait before you go I have a question."

"What is it?"

Lee look slightly embarrassed, "Well I wanted to keep on training to get stronger, and in order to do that I'll need weights."

"Oh that's no problem." Going up to Lee the DigiGnome touched Lee and then let go. "I just put a seal on you. I didn't activate it yet because I want you to do it when you have time. I'll tell you how to use it."

Lee looked at the DigiGnome with excitement, "Really?"

"Yep with this seal you won't need any weights, because it is pretty much a weight itself. The only difference is that its not noticeable like regular weights and the fact you can make it as heavy as you want. Now to activate it or to make it heavier curl your hands into fists and put them together and then say 'activate'. To deactivate it curl only one of your hands into a fist and then put it into your palm and say 'deactivate. Get it? Got it? Good. Now it's time for you to go. Goodbye!!" With a wave of it's winged like appendages the DigiGnome began to glow.

As Lee started to fade away he said one last thing to the DigiGnome before disappearing.

"Thank you so much!!! I don't know how to repay you."

"Lee, these gifts don't nearly add up to what you are going to do for me. I just hope you will survive this mission." With that the DigiGnome started to fade out of existence as well.

* * *

((A/n) As you might have guessed this is going to be a digimon and Naruto crossover.

My imagination went wild on me and I had to just write it. I hope you guys like it. If you want me to continue Review please!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

With a groan Lee opened his eyes just to shut them back because of the light. After his eyes adjusted to the light he slowly sat up. Looking around he noticed he was in a room on a bed. The light came from a glass door not far from the bed.

Staring down at his hands in shock he looked over his body and just like that DigiGnome said he was healed. All that was left were light scars barely noticeable to the naked eye. Other than the scars he was completely healed.

Looking around he decided that he was definitely going to complete this mission. So the first thing on his list was to find out where he was exactly. He didn't have to wait long because the other door to the room that wasn't glass opened and two people came in.

Both of them had a worried expression on their face.

The one that spoke up was a brown haired woman with beautiful brown eyes. She wasn't fat or skinny she was about average size and weight for her age. She wore a blue short-sleeved shirt, jeans, and an apron. A small comforting smile was sent in Lee's direction as she spoke, "Good your awake, how are you feeling dear?"

Looking at her, Lee gave her a nervous smile, "I'm feeling alright." He then blushed a little from embarrassment, "Thank you for taking me in."

"Well we couldn't possible leave you unconscious in the park." The other person in the room finally said. He continued with joking brown eyes, "Unless of course your hobby is to lie unconscious on the ground in the middle of the park and give adults a heart attack when they see you."

This made Lee blush again from embarrassment. It wasn't his fault they found him like that!! It was his employer that white flying creature. What did it call itself again? A DigiGnome? Lee didn't know what exactly a DigiGnome was but he will think about that mystery later.

Looking at the lean brown haired man who was wearing a red shirt, jeans, and an apron Lee realized something. They looked like the people from the picture the DigiGnome showed him.

_This is great!! I don't have to go looking for them. But I can't just ask them to adopt me out of the blue. I guess I just have to play it by ear. Hopefully I will be able to get them to adopt me on their own._

"Um…thanks?" Lee said awkwardly.

"No problem dear, may you tell us why you were unconscious though?" asked the woman.

"Yes…but…um…not to be rude but who are you and where am I?" Lee asked.

Lee knew whom they were or at least had an idea of who they were, but he couldn't just tell them he knew their names or they would freak out.

The man looked sheepish at Lee's words, "Heh heh I guess it would be a good idea to tell you our names huh?"

"My name in Sora Matsuki," The woman said pointing to herself. She then pointed to the man next to her. "…and this is my husband Taichi."

Lee bowed his head a little for respect and said, "Hello Sora-san, Taichi-san, it's nice to meet you. My name is Lee Rock. Umm…where am I exactly?"

"Oh my such a nice well-mannered boy you are." Sora said with an approving smile. "You are currently at our house in our guest room. So will you tell us why you were past out in the park? My husband to go fetch the car, so we could take you to our home safely."

Lee nodded, he didn't know what a 'car' was but it sounds like something that will take you from one place to the other. Maybe he could use this to his advantage because he can't tell them the truth. As much as it pains him to lie, it's a necessity for this mission. "I was at a hospital because I needed my check up. Everything was going fine. Until my parents told me they had to go get something but they would be back to pick me up. I was saddened for a little bit by the news but they promised me they would return." Lee then looked down sadly and clenched the bed sheets tightly in fake anguish. "If I would have known what was going to happen to them I would have stopped them!!" Fake tears started to fall as he clenched his eyes shut.

The couple stared at Lee in shock and pity.

"What happened dear?" asked Sora. Her heart went out to the poor boy. Whatever happened obviously affected him greatly.

Lee looked at them with tear-stained cheeks, "After my parents left, I continued with my check-up. We were about finished when a nurse came in with a sad look on his face. He whispered something to the doctor, which made the doctors face turn grim. I had a feeling of dread when the doctor came over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. He then told me that," Lee stopped to put in a choked sob. "That my parents had just gotten into a car accident and that they were dead. I couldn't take the news so I ran off into a random direction. Which brought me to the park where I finally collapsed in exhaustion from what had all happened." Lee then burst into more tears.

The couple looked at Lee in sadness and empathy.

Sora went over to the boy and pulled the crying boy into her arms. She stroked the boy's hair lightly. "Shh…let it all out. You poor dear." She looked over at her husband and with unspoken words they agreed on something.

They had always wanted a child, but sadly Sora was unable to have children. So they decided the best thing to do was to go adopt a child. They were walking through the park to the adoption agency, when they found the boy unconscious in the park and in a hospital gown no less. They immediately took the boy to their home.

Now as they saw the poor boy tell them how he lost his parents. They knew that they should adopt him. Maybe with their help the boy will be able to recover from his parents' death. They weren't going to force him though.

"Lee?" Taichi spoke softly, Lee looked up from Sora's shoulder.

"Yes?" Lee asked softly as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears. It looks like they are believed his story.

"Do you have any relatives that are still alive?" Taichi questioned.

Lee looked saddened and slowly shook his head. "No."

"Lee?" This time the voice came from Sora. Lee looked up at her with a look that clearly asked 'what'. "We have always wanted a child of our own and we were wondering if you would like to become that child." She quickly added in. "We understand if you don't want to and you don't have to call us mom and dad if you do allow us to adopt you. We know what it is like to lose a parent. I lost my dad a few years ago."

Lee looked at them in shock. He wasn't expecting them to adopt him so quickly. "You would really adopt me?" He asked them.

They both nodded. This made Lee's chest begin to swell with happiness and joy. He wasn't lying when he said that his parents died, because they did just not in the way he said they did. So now he was given a chance to have family again, and even though it is for a mission. He was going to try to be the best son they ever had.

He smiled and laughed in happiness and then gave Sora a big hug. She was surprised at first, then immediately laughed as well and hugged back. When Taichi came over Lee immediately tackled him.

Taichi laughed, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes." Lee's eyes began to tear up again. "Thank you so much!!"

Sora came over with a smile, "You don't need to thank us, and we actually want to thank you. Now we finally have a child."

"What do we do now?" asked Lee.

"I think now will be the best time to get you some clothes. I have an old pair of shorts and a t-shirt you might be able to fit in." Taichi told him, he pointed to the hospital gown Lee was wearing, "The clothes will be used temporarily until we get your own wardrobe."

A sudden gleam went into Sora's eyes. "Shopping Spree!!" She screamed causing the two boys to back away slightly from her over cheeriness. Lee was used to being overly cheerful as well but since he was in such a down mood the past couple days he was caught off guard.

"What about the adoption papers?" asked Lee, he didn't want to seem pushy but he couldn't wait to be apart of the family. This was a dream he had always wanted apart from being a great ninja with just Taijutsu.

His soon to be parents just laughed. "Don't worry," said Taichi, "We'll get those done, but first you need some good clothing." Tai then went to his room to find the temporary clothing. When he came back he handed the clothing to Lee and told him where the bathroom was. A few minutes later Lee exited the bathroom with the clothes on and gown in hand.

Lee looked like he was swimming in the shirt and the pants were really loose. But with the help of a belt, the shorts fit o.k. The couple gave Lee an approving look.

"That will have to do for now." Sora said. "Now let's go SHOPPING!!" She was about to leave when Lee coughed lightly. The couple turned to look at him.

"What is it Lee?" asked Taichi.

Lee looked a little embarrassed. "Umm…I was wondering if I could get a hair cut, dye my hair and get contacts."

"Why would you want to do that?" questioned Sora.

"Well since I'm going to be your son, I was thinking to make myself look more like you."

The couple looked at Lee in shock. "You are willing to do that?" Taichi asked him in awe. They were surprised. They thought he would want to stay how he was but he was actually telling them that he wanted to look like their real child. Sora looked almost in tears with joy and Taichi wasn't much better off.

"Of course you can sweetie." Sora told Lee.

Lee grinned widely. It will hurt a little to change how he looks, but he knows this will be a good decision to make. Especially when he saw how happy this made his soon to be parents. He went over to them and held both of their hands. With a smile on all of their faces they headed to the hair salon.

* * *

**Couple hours later**

They were sitting patiently in the adoption agency, waiting for their turn. Lee looked vastly different from what he used to look like. No longer was his hair black and bowl cutted. Now it was a chocolate brown like his parents and was in a slightly messy hairstyle. His eyebrows were shaved to make them normal size and were changed to brown as well. His eyes though were slightly different from his soon to be parents. Instead of just plain brown, his eyes were now a reddish brown color.

He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, Capri's, yellow sweatbands, and a pair of sneakers. The rest of the clothes they got were at the house. They dropped the clothes off before they went to the agency.

They have been waiting in this building for about fifteen minutes. When finally a man that looked to be in his late twenties came into the room they were waiting in. He looked quite odd with white hair and purple eyes. He walked over to them with a kind smile.

"I am guessing you are here to adopt?" He asked the couple.

They nodded. "Yes we would like to adopt him," Taichi said pointing to Lee.

The man looked at Lee for a moment and Lee couldn't help but think he met this man before. Which is weird because he knows that he never met anyone that looked like the guy. But this person feels familiar.

The man then nodded his head and said, "Follow me." He led them to his office. When everyone was settled he stared the parents in the eye and asked seriously. "Are you sur you want to adopt him?"

They nodded without hesitation. The man then smiled brilliantly, "Well let's get started shall we?"

It took thirty minutes to finish the adoption and it went surprisingly smooth. They decided together that he will have a new name. Lee didn't mind it would make the family seem more real. They decided to call Lee, Takato. Lee couldn't help but wonder how his now official parents could adopt him though. He knew for a fact that he had no records of ever going to the hospital or being born for that matter. So how did it work so well?

They were about to leave when the white haired man stopped them. "May I speak with Takato for a moment?" The man asked using Lee's new name.

"Why?" asked Taichi.

"I need to ask some questions concerning his late parents." He told the couple. The couple nodded in understanding before leaving the room. The newly proclaimed Takato was worried but didn't show it. He knew the adoption was going too smoothly.

"Don't worry," The man said bringing Takato out of his thoughts. "I am not going to ask about your parents," he said with a light laugh, which made Takato confused. "I am here to make the mission go smoothly." After the man said mission, Takato finally realized who the man really was.

"DigiGnome?" Takato asked, "Is that really you? What are you doing? Ho..?"

The DigGnome cut Takato off. "Yes it is me," It stated with a nod. " I am here to help you get adopted if I didn't, then there would have been no way you would have been adopted. I only wanted to tell you good luck and to not worry about the paperwork. You are now officially 'alive' in this world as Takato Matsuki. Your first part of your mission begins now. Good luck Takato."

Takato gave the DigiGnome a bow, "Thank You." He told it seriously before leaving to catch up with his new parents.

"Good bye for now Takato until we meet again." It whispered softly before disappearing. Leaving no trace that it was ever there.

That year was one of Lee's best years of his life.

* * *

**Time skip to the battle with Beelzemon**

**((a/n) Everything that happens up to this point was the same as in the actual series.)**

Beelzemon was beating the tamers quite badly. Takato had to refrain himself from jumping into the battle. He vowed to himself when he first got Guilmon that he would only battle digimon as a last resort. He found out that it is not normal for a kid to be as strong and fast as he is. That is why he never liked gym or does any sports. He can't try his hardest because it will just make him look weird and the attention it will bring will be unwanted. Takato is also afraid on how his fellow tamers and friends would react if they found out how strong he truly was.

He has gotten a lot stronger since a year ago. The weights given to him by the DigiGnome helped a lot. With his full strength and speed he could go toe to toe with a champion and low-level ultimate digimon. If he used the gates he could beat an ultimate, he might even be able to take down a mega.

He has kept his vow and never had to actually enter a battle. But by the way things are going at the moment him battling is inevitable. He was brought out of his thoughts by a scream of fright by Jeri. He looked at the cause and saw Kyuubimon down on the ground badly injured and Beelzemon poised to finish her off. Most of the other digimon were down for the count. Out of the corner of his eye Takato saw Leomon stand up and start running towards where Beelzemon and Kyuubimon. That is when Takato realized what Leomon was about to do. He knew at that instant he had to interfere. He will not let any of his friends die or get deleted.

Putting his hands in the right position, Takato quickly whispered, "release." Before running full speed towards Beelzemon. No one noticed because they were in shock as Leomon went in between Kyuubimon and Beelzemon. Beelzemon's hand lashed out ready to finish off whatever was before him, Jeri screamed out in fear of what was going to happen to Leomon.

Leomon closed his eyes knowing what was to happen, everyone else stared at what was surely to happen. Beelzemon gave a smirk of victory, which was quickly replaced with shock when before his fist could make contact with Leomon's stomach, he was brutally kicked in the side of the head, unprepared he flew in the air from the powerful kick a few feet before hitting the ground hard.

He sat up slowly and screamed out, "What the hell?" Looking in the direction at where he got hit. He looked in shock to see Takato letting out controlled breaths. Everyone had seen what had happened but was too shocked to say or do anything.

Takato looked at Beelzemon and with an unwavering voice told him, "It seems as though fate has decided for me to interfere in this battle. I will protect my friends from your reign of terror Beelzemon," The next thing he said made everyone look at him in disbelief. "Even if it kills me." And Takato meant it.

**END Chapter 2**

**(a/n) I hoped you liked it. I was watching this battle on youtube when I thought what would happen if Lee was Takato and battles Beelzemon. Next chapter will be the battle between the two. Please review if you like where this is going. I understand if you won't review because I made this story just to be random.)

* * *

**


End file.
